


lost little star;

by crystallinedewdrops



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mention of Emotional Manipulation, Mention of abuse, first time posting on ao3 idk how tags work forgive me, i mean the first one is pretty vague but just in case ;;, kinda non-linear writing so theres that i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinedewdrops/pseuds/crystallinedewdrops
Summary: you are. you have been. you will forever be.stardust and planets, fossils and forests.you've been so many things, my love;don't you remember?you are not a stranger here.





	lost little star;

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello !! it's my first time posting my works on ao3 so,,, i don't really know how things work but im learning, bear with me. also bewarned that there are mentions of abuse and emotional manipulation, but the latter is more or less vague, so just in case i put the warnings in the tags ( if they were misleading, however, pls tell me ).  
> also !! please dont steal anything from this story, or steal her for that matter, she's my oc.

her story isnt a happy one. she knows that.

 

she grew up in a village near the sea. she remembers the sea-breeze and the fish food, she remembers how life back then was. she knows she can never go back to that life now, but still, a girl can only hope that some day she'll get to be someone her mother would be proud of.

 

the village is abandoned, but it never stopped being so beautiful. even now with flowers growing in houses and vines and roots climbing up the walls; nature is reclaiming what is rightfully hers. and she loves that fact, it keeps her grounded on days where all hope seems to be lost. she grew up in a village where the people were few but they were friendly, she's not used to the hustle and bustle of city life; it's not something she'd ever get used to.

 

she and her mother moved to the city and lived in the abandoned buildings, they didnt have that much money, and she blames her father's family for the divorce, for driving her mother away. she hates them, but her mother tells her it is their loss and she should pity them instead. in retrospect, they are indeed what her mother said: pathetic. she knows that now.

 

she lived in the streets, with a mother who had a terminal illness that is too late to cure. she tried to make it as best as she could, her life, but even the purest of people would succumb to the temptations when presented with the chance to cure someone important.

 

so she went down that dirty, wrong path in her life; got tangled in someone's problems, got injured and kicked down and abused until there was nothing left of her. not even hope.

 

it was then that she discovered her powers, to control and manipulate every form of energy. she hated her power. she was used for it.

 

her mother said her power is a gift, she thinks its a curse. it didnt help anyone. it did the opposite.

 

after years of getting used and abused, she left. ran away. her mother had died a long time ago, and she's sick. sick of that city, sick of the gangs and everyone there. she packed what little she had and left the city and that life behind her.

 

but the road to discover who she is, again, is a long one.

 

again and again, the thoughts of _what does any of this matter?_ and _i should just disappear_ plagued her mind, day in and day out. she doesnt know what to do anymore. so she continued to be adrift, going from town to town, avoiding the bigger cities in her road, only staying for a few months in one town — enough to get her a job that pays, even if it wasnt that much — before moving to the next one. and along the way she'd try to help anyone she can, as long as it doesnt involve her using her powers. ( she hates them. she hates how destructive they can be. she hates how it didnt help but made matters worse. she hates hates hates— )

 

sleeping in abandoned places, with vines and flowers and tree roots, just like her little village. staying in a town only to move to the next one. never settling in. thats no life for a young girl like her.

 

she didnt dare to hope but a very small part of her wanted a family.

 

shes made of longing for a place that mother nature had reclaimed; a melancholy that weighed heavy on her shoulders. shes made of anger, at the people who takes advantage of the poor and weak; an indifference that spoke of her troubled past. she only wanted a place to belong to but she's too afraid to get attached to anyone — to trust anyone. but she wants

 

( ione, purple flower. that what her mother said her name means. )

 

she knows her mother is long gone, but she still longs for a place to belong.

 

she have grown to know many things; death and grief, confusion, anger — she's a jaded mess of melancholy, longing, and anger.

 

she learned not to trust again. learned to look out for herself. but she also learned to look up at the stars in the night, and learned to ( not ) hope.


End file.
